Style Drabbles
by Jazziboon
Summary: A Series of Drabbles ranging from 100-500 words :) Specifically for this couple, or hinted couple in some! Range from Angst, Romance, smut to all other areas.
1. Holding It All In

**Holding It All In**

Kyle grunted staring at himself in the mirror. He hadn't seen his real body in years; instead, every time he looked at himself, he saw the words that described him swirling around in the shameful shape of his , fag, slut. They all seemed to swirl around inside him, looking for a way to seep out. The redhead simply continued his morning routine of straightening his hair and pulling on his ushanka.

"Kyle!" Sheila screeched from the living room. "Stan's here!" For just a moment, Kyle swore he saw a little firefly glowing around the center of his stomach. It was washed away quickly by the shadow and the words that swormed it.

"Almost done! Just send him up!" Kyle sighed and quickly pulled the sleeves of his sleep shirt down to cover his wrists; after all, he had to keep it hidden. It wouldn't do for him to talk to someone about his own issues. Words would only get twisted as his story was told from one person to another.

"Hey Man," Stan smiled leaning on the door stop as he watched his super best friend finish his morning duties. "You okay?"

There it was again. That stupid little fire fly; slowly it began to spell out a single word.

"No," Kyle sighed with tears budding in the corners of his eyes. "I can't keep it in anymore." Stan frowned softly and rubbed his friends back.

"Then don't. What's going on Kyle? You haven't been you in a while?" The redhead simply broke down on his best friends shoulder.


	2. Tragedy In A Snow Storm

**Tragedy In a Snow Storm**

Kyle sighed glaring up into the sky as the tears froze to his cheeks. It had been yet another miserable day, and the fact that the snow storm had hit earlier than predicted did nothing to bright the young redhead's mood.

Out of pure annoyance, Kyle began to step harder; enjoying the crunch of the snow beneath his foot as it sunk down to the sidewalk. Stan had ignored him all day; Kenny had acted as if he didn't exist, and Cartman was well...Cartman. At least he noticed that Kyle still existed. It had been like this for going on six months now. Kyle would say something as he sat at their lunch table and it went completely unheard. He had tried his best to get Stan away from Wendy long enough to admit that he had been feeling really depressed again. His ' _Super Best Friend_ ' always found a way to worm out of it.

Thoughts had been rushing through his head as he slid into his warm bed and curled up under the heated blanket set for him next to Stark's pond—where he and the boys were supposed to meet up for a night.

There had to be some way for this stupid argument to end. Hell, Kyle barely remembered why they were even fighting. Oh right, he had come out of the closet and Stan had flipped the shit on him.

 **Dude, you there?** Stan chewed his lip looking at the message before hitting send. He wanted to apologize to Kyle about being such a douche. He had, after all, let Wendy control him, and listened to her whispering in his ear about how all Gay's should be jailed because they were breaking God's law. Fuck, like God even existed in this shit hole tonw.

When Kyle didn't respond to his text five minutes later, Stan decided a call would be better. He dialed his best friends number and listened to the tone ring and ring and ring. Figuring that Kyle had had enough of his shit, he hit the end button and forced himself to sleep.

The next morning, he was violently awakened by Kenny who looked as if he had been shot in the chest with horrible news. "Dude," His voice cracked as warm tears fell onto Stan's face. "We never fucking apologized."

Stan frowned shooting up and grabbed Kenny's shoulders violently. "What do you mean? What the fuck happened?"

"Kyle...he uh...he spent the night at Stark's pond waiting for us. They found him this morning." The tears came a little harder from Kenny, and Stan couldn't seem to get the boot that was oh so sweetly kicking him repeatedly in the stomach.

"Shit," He whispered in shock and stared at his phone as tears built up in his eyes. "I fucking forgot..."


	3. I Wanna Be Sedated

**I Wanna Be Sedated**

Ike patted Stan's hand anxiously as his brother's super best friend paced back and forth. Kyle had been taken into the hospital the night before due to a high fever. Ike hadn't been told much until his father had woken him up the next morning saying that his brother had been admitted to the hospital. They couldn't hide it from Stan when he had knocked on the door that morning to pick Kyle up like normal.

"I don't like this," He sighed collapsing into a chair beside the kid that could pretty much be his younger brother. "His health has been declining for a while. Why didn't he mention something before it got this bad?"

Ike sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, something he had picked up from Kyle, who in turn had picked it up from Stan. "You know him, he's independent as ever." Over the years, Ike had grown to both resent and love his older brother. Kyle had a stubborn streak that could match that of his mom—which was both awe inspiring, but annoying as fuck. Especially when Kyle's health came in to play a part.

"He'll be fine." I whispered anxiously and draped an arm over Ike. The younger boy flinched lightly and sighed burrying his face.

"And if he's not?"

I couldn't even fathom a response to Ike's remark, and was thankfully saved from trying to do so when the nurse came out smiling relieved.

"He's fine now, he can go home as soona s the doctor releases him." She smiled and pushed a strand of blonde hair back behind her ear. "Are there any questions I can answer for you?"

"No," Ike sighed pinching his nose again. "Just let us go see him."

The blonde pouted softly, but nodded and lead us down the white hallways. "He's right up there in 234."

Ike and I wasted no time getting to his room. It was strange seeing Kyle curled up on the bed; his complexion nearly matching the sheets themselves. "Kyle!" Ike fussed instantly rushing over to his older brother. "You idiot! Why didn't you just tell us you had a fever in the first place?!"

"Because," Kyle sighed sitting up and rubbed his forehead. "It hurt too." Ike frowned tensing up. Apparently Kyle hadn't mentioned anything about pain to his brother on the drive over. "If I wait long enough, they'll give me pain medicine."

"You think we couldn't do this at home?" I sighed shaking my head and walked over to him draping an arm over his shoulders. "We can't help you if you don't talk to us."

Kyle fidgeted in the blankets softly as he twitched. "Yea...but today was a bad day. I wanted to be sedated so I'd get through it easier."

"Kyle," I whispered softly and pull my super best friend into a tight hug. I knew being sick on his was hard, but it never occurred to me that he would take it like this. "It'll be okay. If it's a bad day, just call me, or Kenny, or even Ike okay? We'll be happy to come over and get you out of the funk." Tears brewed behind Kyle's eyes and swiftly burried his face in his knees.

"I'm sorry," He whispered sobbing into his knees.


End file.
